A Simple Request
by Puzzle Paradox
Summary: New Rule: Feel the wrath of Toph Beifong twenty-five times and get a free task done by the the one who inflicted pain. Katara thought it was straightforward. Toph thought it would be easy. It was a deal meant for the condemned.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello~. Yeah. This is the first time I've ventured into this place. I'm usually a beta. Unfortunately, someone I beta for doesn't approve of this couple. In attempt to show her that this couple isn't that bad, she challenged me to write a fanfic. Believe my horror. Literally, I jumped at my reflection in my glass sliding door and ended up bringing stuff down with me. One being a punch card. Spark of interest.

Just a few quick things about this fic: This mainly revolves around TophxZuko! As to clarify, it has only been **three **years since the war ended making the lovely Toph **SIXTEEN **and Zuko whatever. I know of The Legend of Korra and stuff so don't try to bring that up with me for the plot unless you want to discuss about how it was nice and pretty in general. This is **TOKO, **so whining isn't really worth it. I'm open to constructive criticism/flaming. How well this actually will dictate how many chapters this will be. If it doesn't do well, then maybe two or so chapters. Yup. I have them written in case that happens.

I have a deep **respect **for you if you sat and read through this and will always if you hated too. Please do carry on and enjoy!

* * *

Toph heaved another sigh. Shoulders slumping, Toph brought her drink to her lips and took a large gulp of the overly fruity concoction. _She was having a blast_. She used her other hand to tug at the hem of her dress that Sugar Queen had happily stuffed her into to make it less constricting. Even with the open venue used for this event, it felt extremely warm. This whole annual celebration of another year of peace wasn't her forte.

After a long speech of some man's accomplishments which should've been about the nations coming together, her friends had split up to do what they did best. Sparky was doing some important diplomatic stuff and being a _great _host. Twinkle Toes was off entertaining by unknowingly showing off his bending skills. Sweetness was probably overseeing _everyone's_ well-being. Snoozles was doing something that made him look like an idiot. That pretty much explained everything for everyone during the annual festivity to celebrate another year of peace.

"Yippee. Cheers to all these slobs," she said drinking the rest of her drink. Pouting at her now empty glass, she got up for the first time since she sat down in search of a new drink.

She heard Sweetness a few feet away. Nope she wouldn't bother her. She heard applause, probably for Twinkle Toes. She shook her head. She couldn't see him do a trick in mid air. She stared in the general direction to where Snoozles was and scolded herself for stooping that low. She swerved around a group of snotty girls fawning over Sparky's attention.

Every since Mai had stepped out of his life, women had been clawing for his attention. These gold diggers weren't deterred by his scar anymore especially with the title that came with marriage. She sniggered as his heart rate told her how agitated he was even with his professional outlook. Nonetheless, this would be entertaining.

She stood a safe distance away next to a server who didn't move and supplied her all the beverages she wanted. So far, the women had asked him the most interesting questions ranging from the innocent what is your favorite color to the more adventurous how are you in bed. Toph even partook in the fun by taking on a higher, pitchy voice to ask if he was like any other man and had a stash of porn. His heart rate considerably doubled in speed at the word. Some of the women had the decency to ask if he had a fever while others egged him to answer.

She chuckled into her drink. Damn she wished she had done this earlier. Toph grabbed another drink and lifted the glass, but stopped mid way at the mention of her name. They were talking about her now, making her grip the glass dangerously.

"Were you and Toph Beifong an item?" A squeaky snob asked.

"No, of course not. She was only a traveling companion and is a good friend," he stoically answered. He was telling the truth there. She nodded in silent agreement.

"Of course _my_ prince," Toph wanted to swat the twit with a rock at the way she said the word my. "I wonder if she had such feelings for you though, but then again she is too young to understand a man. I mean she isn't the best looking," she said condescendingly.

"If you want, she is over there. You could always ask," he said with charming smile. Toph inwardly cursed as the hoard of women marched towards her. He had known that she was listening and the one to ask the question about his nonexistent stash. He had now become the spectator.

"That bastard," she mumbled sourly placing the glass onto the balcony railing behind her. She would need both hands for this.

"Sooooo." Toph counted how many seconds it took for her to finish one word. Ten seconds. She didn't even make top 100. "I've heard so much about you," she said while looking her up and down. She sneered and brought a manicured hand to the railing. The woman started an annoying rhythm as she tapped her fingers against it.

"Hmm? Uh huh. Yeah." Toph supplied, picking at her fingernails uninterested. She commenced to pick at her ear.

The noble chuckled wryly. "I guess that's what makes you and me different. I actually have the manners and figure of a woman. No handicaps."

The audacity of the lady's comment brought Toph out of her attempt to get a stubborn piece of wax out of her ear. Manners she had, yet she hadn't used them in ages. Her appearance and blindness was something that she didn't like talking about with strangers. That struck a nerve. "Did you know that socks are used to cover feet?" Her question puzzled the group in front of her.

The noble blinked rapidly as her gaze shifted between her little, prissy group of friends to Toph. "Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

Uncaring of the stares now directed at them and the scene they were causing Toph responded, "Of course not," her eyes bugging out at such insult. "Why? I would never." She brought a hand to cover her dropped jaw. "I was implying that stuffing them into your bra isn't the correct use for them," Toph's very demeanor indicating that she wasn't at all phased by anything they would have to say back. Toph knew noble women enough to know their _beauty_ tricks. One of them stuffing objects to make it seem that they had a well endowed chest.

"I do not!" The noble didn't take Toph's lack of respect readily. "You brat." When she couldn't get the intended reaction from the girl, she did the most rational thing to do at a pissed off Earth bender who she wasn't too happy with her to begin with. She grabbed the glass off the railing and threw its contents at Toph who only stared back.

Toph brought a slab of the tile up and sent the bitch over the railing.

* * *

"You could've killed her Toph!" Katara was beyond furious with her display of maturity and conviction to at least lessen up on the brutality she was known for as she dragged the young Earth bender somewhere they could talk in private.

"She was lucky that the hedges were there. Plants have feelings too you know. I don't think they enjoyed having to break her fall," Toph said with an informing tone.

Katara halted at dragging Toph to turn around and give a disapproving look. "You're how old Toph?"

"Umm. Sixteen."

"That's exactly it. You need to act your age! Not like back then when you were thirteen! Your age dictates that you're a woman in our standards!" She yelled, flinging her arms in the air in defeat. "This is the first year that the Fire Nation is hosting the annual celebration to the end of war! Did you ever consider the already bad tensions between the nations? Earthbending someone from the Fire Nation doesn't exactly exhume peace and bury hate! " Katara was breathing heavily from her little lecture.

Toph's pent up anger dwindled down and was replaced with guilt. Sugar Queen's words made her sound selfish. "What can I do?" Her voice came out quietly.

"There's not much you can do! An apology would suffice, but how will I know that you won't cause trouble!" Katara shouted fiercely, causing Toph to retreat back as she looked down ashamedly. She sighed at taking up such a tone with the younger teen. "Toph I know how it's impossible for you to lighten up on not pummeling someone and-,"

"It's not impossible," Toph interrupted harshly, losing her timid attitude.

"Well I doubt that."

"Don't doubt because everyone knows I can keep my temper in check," she shouted.

"Fine Toph since everyone knows you can," Katara said in agreement as she rolled her eyes.

"I can!"

"Prove it then! I want you to refrain from punching anyone, Earthbending anyone, or anything that inflicts harm on anyone unless in self-defense or plausible cause like sparring," Katara offered.

"Hey, I can't give up those things entirely!" Toph interjected.

"Okay, for every twenty-five times you do any of these to a single person, then you have to do one thing they request of you. Somewhat like an apology that takes up your time and not just words," she said wisely, presenting an outstretched hand to seal the deal. "We have a deal?"

"Whatever," Toph grabbed the girl's hand and gave a firm shake sealing her fate.

* * *

The acrid vapors of coal, filth, and indescribable things filled the lungs of the young teen. Even in the midst of the cool night, the smells of the aftermath of pollution known to the Fire Nation did not go unnoticed, especially with her heightened senses.

As soon as word got out about Toph's deal with Katara, everyone had done everything to vex her. She had hoped that the day people saw that her rough treatment was to make them be less of a wimp and willingly come for her training would be something joyous. Toph didn't like that she was subjected to do whatever they wanted in return for _training _them over twenty-five times.

She was one for her word. Something even pride didn't have to back up. It just annoyed her that everyone had blown this out of proportion in just a day. Sokka had gone as far to make punch cards for anyone who wanted to keep track. He was making a profit with his minted and patented "Toph's punch card" or T.P.C. for short.

Toph didn't take it well that Sokka was using her as a way to earn a quick coin so she had stomped on his foot. That apparently counted as part three of her agreement with harm and blah blah blah.

She had somehow filled the punch card he had and Katara vouched it by reminding her of all the times she had hit him. Number twenty had made the poor man wince and bring his hands to his area in hopes of not repeating that one or at least protecting his chances of having children. She couldn't help but laugh at that memory.

Her bout of laughter stopped when she remembered that Sugar Queen was at eighteen and Twinkles Toes was at twenty-three. They had waved the cards merrily as an act to enjoy her misfortune. Aang's actions didn't surprise her. Katara though. . . She didn't think that someone that strict could actually let loose. Katara actually buying one of Sokka's punch cards forced her to reevaluate her thoughts on whether the waterbender fostered a sadist persona, covering it with a caring, motherly outlook.

Toph mumbled obscenities at the stupid and beyond aggravating task she was obliged to do, find a stuffed toucan puffin for Snoozles, which he reasoned, was a gift for his dear girlfriend. She only rolled her eyes at his blunt lie to protect any masculinity he claimed to have left. It wasn't a big deal that he had an obsession for some stitched up cloth with stuffing.

What irked her most was the obvious fact that he knew she would have trouble finding one, even with the detailed verbal directions Sokka so happily bestowed on her. Acting out his revenge for past injury seemed to play a part in this task she concluded.

"Damn it," she muttered letting out an irritated huff, swinging her foot down angrily to bring up a chunk of stone to sit on. She unceremoniously plopped herself onto it and hunched in silent frustration taking in a deep breath to think and calm herself.

She shot up, face palming herself in the process at the sudden idea she had. She smirked at the sheer brilliance of it. Sokka was going to love his toucan puffin. Toph chuckled darkly earning a few howling squeaks from stray mouse dogs.

* * *

"Toph has been out for too long." Katara bit her lower lip and rubbed her hands together worriedly. She paced anxiously around the large common room used to accommodate waiting guests.

Sokka gave a lazy yawn taking his hand to smooth out his hair from where he was groggily lounging. "Oh, don't worry! She's out there finding the perfect toucan puffin for me to give to Suki," the eldest replied waving his hand dismissively. "Besides this was your idea to try and have Toph lighten up on those punches. C'mon you should've known how this would end."

Katara sent a sharp glare at her indifferent brother as Aang confusedly looked between the two from the beamer he perched on above them. The crackle from the hearth began Katara's upcoming rant. "Sokka-," she started menacingly.

The door slammed opening revealing a beaming girl. "You know you missed me!" Before she took a step, she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Sugar Queen. She winced at the unexpected reaction to her being gone for a bit. She felt the Waterbender's hold on her loosen up as she took a good long look at the girl making Toph stiffen from the inspecting stare.

Deeming that no harm was done to Toph, she stalked towards a hallway leading away from the room with Aang following in pursuit. Toph no longer felt their presence; she could only hear the creaking of the wooden floor that stated they were on their way someplace else...

Toph took a few seconds to recover. Yes, she was mad. Yes, she was exhausted. Yes, she was mature. However, the last part didn't trump her other reasons so she chucked the stuffed animal at Snoozles knowing full well what the outcome of this _might_ be.

"This is not a toucan puffin!" Sokka let out a girlish scream. "This- this is a pelican puffin. This isn't what I wanted." He quickly got up and threw the animal on the ground unhappily. Toph placed her hands over her ears defiantly implicating that she didn't give a shit, which only caused to fuel Sokka's growing rage.

"I can't tell the difference Snoozles," she retorted, waving her hand in front of her face to reiterate the point she was getting at.

He started reconsidering his outburst until he noticed the tag around the pelican puffin's neck. "This is mine. Damn it Toph this is a limited edition," he angrily said as he hurriedly grabbed the abused plush toy from the floor. He whispered soothing gibberish to it and rocked it back and forth in his arm.

Toph should've left then and there, but she couldn't help but pick at a few raw nerves. That was what she did best. "Whatever do you mean Snoozles?" She innocently questioned in fake surprise. Hurt swirled in her orbs.

"You!"

"I'm still Toph," she raised a puzzled eyebrow. She tapped her foot on the floor while she placed her hand on her chin in concentration. "I'm pretty sure," she concluded, shrugging.

"There's something wrong with your brain or something. What if you had hurt this little guy?" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

Toph shook her head and tsked, "Ask me again after your new one ships in."

"Har. Har." He dryly responded.

"I mean come on Snoozles. What's your problem?" She quirked up, feigning a look of remorse. "Wait! Don't answer that. I bet you'll never be able to pronounce it with that brain not due in a few years or so," she trailed off into a low mutter.

He would've kept quiet but all the pain he had endured was too much, especially when she had brought in his pelican puffin into this.

Sokka's fingers curled into tight, shaking fists around the poor pelican puffin. There wasn't a trace of compassion on Sokka's face as he replied uncontrollably, "Toph you should read more books to discover the wonders of ignorance. Oh wait. Well I can recite a poem from a book. There once was a girl who spoke back. All yak and yak, so she deserved pay back. Did I ever mention how her chest was flat? Kind of like her back. That reminds me of the eyesight she does lack." He let out shaky breaths as the last word rolled with venom, his heartbeat beating swiftly.

The ominous crackle of the wood shifting in the hearth brought up hot ash upward making him realize his not so grown up attitude towards the light teasing known to Toph. He clamped a hand over his hand as he felt the effects of the tension in the room being to suffocate him.

Toph laughed hysterically, clutching her sides in pain exhibited when playful banter got the better of a person, but the hard set to her face said she was anything but amused. "Good one Sokka." Her fit of laughter didn't stop as she said each word.

He paled considerably at his name. The only time he never wanted to hear his real name. "T-Toph, I- I didn't- I'm sorry," he attempted, trying to form words once again.

Her fit of laughter stopped. Toph's long bangs obstructed any emotion that happened to play on her features. Sokka's eyes darted to the door and the hallway contemplating on which one was the closest. He opted for the latter.

Nodding, Sokka bowed deeply to the tyrant in front of him and made a dead sprint for the hallway that would save him from her. He almost made it until a figure stopped him abruptly to question him. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" The figure's voice boomed. Sokka cringed at his sheer bad luck at having to deal with two beyond pissed benders.

He was going to explain himself when he heard the floor being torn behind him, which reminded him of why he was running. Upon reflex, he instantly shielded himself by putting the person in front of him and the impending death Toph directed at him.

* * *

Toph couldn't help it. Sokka had tread into uncharted lands with his unwise comment that took a double blow to her lack of a womanly form. It seemed everyone thought they had the right to jab her about her faults. The eyesight she could deal with any day at any time from him, but that just hurt.

One more mark added towards Sokka's new punch card wouldn't hurt. She only had to avoid twenty-four more times of punching, Earthbending, or causing harm towards him which would be easy considering that he would be stuck tending to his injuries for a couple of days. Her plan was fool proof.

But, she didn't expect Sokka to use the hall blocker as a human shield at the last minute. She cursed, flinching as soon as she realized whom it was when the man was pushed away from the hallway onto the stone floor of the room. She should've realized who it was as soon as she heard his voice. Sokka just had to use freakin' Zuko as a shield. Good one.

Luckily, for the both of them, the prince deflected it with ease. Sokka's jaw hung open and his eyes went wide with shock as it dawned upon him on who he had used as a shield. Toph heard his audible gulp. As soon as she couldn't feel Sokka's presence in the room, she went numb. Vowing to get back at him for his retreat and leaving her with an unhappy prince was on the top of her list when this was over. His little comment would be second on her list.

"Toph," Zuko drawled, leaning back against the wall. "Do you realize what you did?" He stated smoothly rather than quizzically. She stood unresponsive. Gosh how she wanted to run. "You know, besides what happened during yesterday's fiasco," she twitched as he said this. "Waking up half of the palace, including me, might I add," She was glad she couldn't see his probably messy hair and apparent bags over his eyes. "And destroying part of the common room used to guest nobles as they wait," She really wished she hadn't acted so stupidly. "Oh and to top it off. I was used as a shield for one of your Earthbending stunts."

"Well you see-,"

"Hold it. I was affirming my observations as your host," Zuko sharply cut in. "What you lack in tolerance and consideration leads to consequences. Those two factors may be needed in battle, but not at the moment, during a time of peace. Got it?"

"Yes." Toph wasn't sure if she should be feigning flattery or shame for such traits especially with Zuko's weird behavior. He was being too nice in this situation. He could still see the hole in the floor. Right?

Giving a satisfied grunt, he pushed himself off the wall and headed for the hallway. Toph's forehead now beaded with sweat at the lack of uproar he should've caused. Even his heartbeat was normal. It was undeniable that this was Zuko and not some imposter.

She snapped out of her reverie of questions at the sound of his voice. He had stopped walking away. "By the way Toph," the smile that came to his lips was anything but reassuring, and the eager tone he had sent Toph's instincts into full out panic. This was going to be bad. There was no doubt "That was number twenty-five for me. You filled up my punch card. My request for you-," he lingered and tapped a finger on his chin, considering his choices as she tried to wrap her brain around what he had just said. "I want you to do my bidding during the duration of your stay." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. This was going to be easy as long she cut the corners of the requests he asked of her. "Oh and don't try to cut corners. I know you Toph. Just look where it got you," he stated purposely. He turned away and left.

She stood unmoving for a few seconds digesting his words. Toph let out a loud groan and flopped herself onto the ground. She shut her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to stop a headache that was surfacing. Stupid noble for getting her mad. Stupid Sugar Queen for the new rule. Stupid Snoozles for getting her into this mess. Stupid Twinkle Toes for doing nothing. Stupid Sparky for being his overbearing self. . . That one didn't sound as plausible as the others, but that would have to do. The day's events had drained her. Toph decided to just sleep where she was tonight. She hated the punch cards.

* * *

Afternote: Don't expect many of these. This story will end in two or more chapters if it doesn't do well. I **appreciate** that you read to the end.


End file.
